


Monster Wife

by GravityFallsFanGal



Category: Gravity Falls, Rugrats
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Not What It Looks Like, Secret Identity, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsFanGal/pseuds/GravityFallsFanGal
Summary: Grunkle stan is getting married and is inviting Dipper, Mabel and Soos to come celebrate with him and Ford. Dipper and Mabel are excited about getting a new "Graunty", until Dipper finds out that his upcoming Graunty might not be what she seems. Oh and also characters from "Rugrats" guest star in this fanfic.





	Monster Wife

It had been many months since twin siblings, Dipper and Mabel Pines first came to live in Gravity Falls. And since then, they had been on many epic adventures in the summer, from meeting their Grunkle Stan to discovering that they had a Grunkle Ford who came out of a interdimensional portal to saving the entire globe from Bill Cipher and his minions. 

But now after all those crazy times and epic adventures, it was time to rest and do normal things for a change. As a matter of fact, everyone had moved on and were resting and doing normal things. 

It was a cold, chilly January. Five months after the craziest time had ended. Stanley Pines, the twins’ great uncle with his brother, Stanford Pines were out exploring and having a blast out on the sea in their Stan O’ War, discovering exotic sea creatures and taking in the salty sea air. 

Soos Ramirez, Stan’s former and most loyal employee in the Mystery Shack, was now running it and giving tours. Stan had retired from being Mr. Mystery and had given him the job after seeing how loyal Soos had been to him all those years. Stan had to go with his brother on the sea and… well, who better to run the shack than his most loyal employee? 

And finally, our favorite twins, Dipper and Mabel Pines, were in the eighth grade and currently living with Soos and his grandma in the shack. They loved Gravity Falls so much, that they decided to stay, and their parents, seeing how much they loved the place, agreed and letted them stay there. They were attending their new school Gravity Falls Middle School and were now 13 years old and they couldn’t have been happier. Life was so much better for them, better than it had ever been. Dipper enjoyed all his classes (Except for gym and the terrors of dodgeball) and learning about new things. Mabel enjoyed meeting new cute boys at her school and having barrels of fun with her three best friends Candy Chiu, Grenda and Pacifica Northwest, whom she’s met over the summer. But most of all, the twins enjoyed having fun and hanging out with each other. 

Yup life was going pretty good. Well almost good. Despite having a good a normal life, Dipper and Mabel sometimes couldn’t help but think about their Grunkle Stan and Ford. Things weren’t really quite the same without their amazing Grunkles. It had been five months since they’ve last saw them and they really missed them. They really, really wished that they could see them again one day. 

But little did the twins know that their wish was about to come true. 

It all started one day at the Mystery Shack on a Friday afternoon. Dipper was chillaxing and doing his homework early (he was that kind of person), while his twin sister Mabel was brushing her hair and happily humming Girls Just Wanna Have Fun to herself, when suddenly Soos burst into the room excitedly, waving a letter up and down. 

“Dudes!” Soos exclaimed. “You’ll NEVER guess what was in the mailbox!” 

Dipper and Mabel instantly bolted right up, pausing with whatever they were doing and stared at each other with big cheesy grins. Could it be? Was it a letter from their Grunkles? It had to be. Why else would Soos be so excited? They turned back to Soos. “Is it from Grunkle Stan and Ford?!” They practically shouted gleefully. 

Soos nodded. “You know it! They say they really miss us and want to see us again, so they’re inviting us to France where-” 

“Oh my gosh!” Mabel squealed, stopping Soos from his sentence. “They’re inviting us to France!” She got a dreamy look in her eyes and got all giggly. “The city filled with love, romantic language, cute boys-” 

“Shhh! Mabel! Going to France to see them will be amazing, but cut it with the stupid romance rambling! There’s more info and I wanna hear the rest!” He shunned down Mabel from her daydream talk and turned back to Soos eagerly. “What else does the letter say?!” 

Soos quickly skimmed the rest and gasped. His eyes widened his glee and he practically blurted out, “Oh my gosh! They’re inviting us to France to attend Stan’s wedding! Stan is getting married to a lovely lady named Eleanor Rose and after that, he said they’ll coming back to the shack with us and his brother! Stan and Ford miss us and want to have us back in their lives, this time with Stan’s new wife Eleanor.” 

It took like maybe three seconds before it sank into Dipper and Mabel’s minds. 

“Whoa! Grunkle Stan is getting married???!!!!” Dipper exclaimed, placing a hand on his head in shock. He smiled widely. “That’s amazing! I’m so happy for him!” 

“Ahhh!!! Grunkle STANNNN!!!! YAAAAAAAY!!!!” Mabel started jumping up and down the room. “He’s getting married!!!! Oh my gosh!!! And he’ll come back with Grunkle Ford and the upcoming girl to Gravity Falls after the wedding with us?!!! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFEEEEEEEEE!!!!!” 

“That IS amazing!” Dipper grinned. “Plus having Stan and his brother coming back here with us to be with us again and Stan’s girl coming into our lives…. It’s really awesome.” 

“Wow, dudes, just imagine it! After the wedding, you dudes are gonna have a Great aunt!” Soos told them. 

“You mean a ‘Graunty’, Mabel shot back with a smile. She turned to Dipper. “See what i did there? It’s a combination of great aunt like how we call Stan and Ford Grunkle by combining great and uncle?” 

“Ah! I get it! Nice one, Mabel,” Dipper grinned giving her a high five. 

“Whoa! Get this dudes!” Soos bellowed after reading the invite further. “Stan’s wedding is on Sunday and today is Friday! We have to get ready right now! I hear flights to France takes a while!” 

The twins shared a worried glance. 

“Wait. On SUNDAY?!! But Soos, how will we ever get there in time?” Dipper wondered with worry. “We need to find tickets, we need to pack, we have to wait in long lines at the airport…. It just won’t happen! We can’t make it! It’s impossible! Looks like Grunkle Stan will have to have his wedding without us...” Tears started to form in Dipper’s eyes. 

“And I haven’t even thought about what i’ll bring!” Mabel wailed. “What sweater will I wear? Oh Dipper, we can’t let Grunkle Stan down! It’s the biggest day of his life! Grunkle Stan’s wedding is going to be ruined if we don’t show up!!!” She sighed and hung down her head. “Everything will be terrible forever! And we’ll be the ones to live with the guilt!”

“But Mabel, we just can’t get to France in two days! The ticket buying and everything.. It will take too much time!” He frowned. “There’s just no way.”

“Hey! NEVER say NEVER dudes!” Soos stated with a determined smile. “I’m very, positively sure that we’ll find a way to get to France in time and not ruin Mr. Pines’ big day!” 

It was at that moment when Soos’ abuelita came into the room waving THREE TICKETS TO FRANCE in her hand. “Soos! Kids! You are never going to believe this! But I won three tickets to France in online contest i participated in four days ago! I just recieved them today!” 

The twins and Soos just started at Abuelita in shock with their mouths hanging open. 

“Wait… Soos’ grandma, you have three tickets to France?” Dipper asked her, completely baffled. Had he, Mabel and Soos heard her right?

“Why, yes,” Soos’ grandma nodded. She noticed them all staring at her weirdly and looks confused. “Why.. are you all staring at me like that?” She wondered aloud. “Is it some sort of big deal to you guys that i have tickets to France?” 

“Why, yes! It actually is, grandma!” Soos finally answered. He gave a big laugh. “And it’s so ironic cause we actually have to go France!” 

“Really?” She blinked in surprise. “For what?” 

“For Mr. Pines’ wedding, Grandma! Oh please Grandma! Can we borrow three of your tickets to go?” Soos pleaded. “It means so much to my former boss that we attend!” 

“Well….”

She looked down at the twins and saw them staring at her with big, pleading eyes. 

“Please, Soos grandma! We could really use them!” Dipper begged. 

“Our Grunkle Stan is counting on us!” Mabel added. 

“Please! Please! Please!” They begged. 

Soos’ grandma gave a smile and finally agreed. “Oh, okay. I can’t say no to you guys. Besides I’m not the type of person who ruins weddings. Besides, I can always go to France some other time. You guys need these more than I, so here you go.” She handed the tickets to Soos. 

“Oh Soos’ grandma! Thank you! Thank you!” Mabel beamed. 

“You’re a lifesaver!” Dipper stated, very relieved that they’ll attend the wedding after all. 

“Alright now you kids go on, pack up and have fun in France,” she smiled. “I’ll stay here and keep an eye on the shack and watching some soap operas.” 

“Grandma! You’re the best!” Soos gave his grandma a kiss. “Take care!” 

He then turned to the kids with a big smile. “Well are you kids ready to pack up for France?” 

“Yeah!!!” In a split second, Dipper and Mabel rushed upstairs to the attic and started packing up their belongings that they really wanted to take. 

“Man, Soos’ grandma is a hero! It’s so amazing that she got her tickets on the time we have to go to the wedding!” Mabel told her brother. “If it wasn’t for her, Grunkle Stan’s wedding would be totally ruined!” 

“I know! She saved the day all right!” Dipper said with a laugh, putting in his favorite clothes. 

Soon, Mabel started out the window and got a dreamy gaze in her eyes. She could just picture and see how amazing life would be when Graunty Eleanor came into their lives. When she and the Stan twins came back to Oregon with them after the wedding and return to live at the shack with Soos, Dipper and her, she would do amazing things. She would bake tasty treats, teach them new things, play with them and just give them lots and lots of love. Having Grunkle Stan and Ford back in Gravity Falls after being gone because of their boating adventures once the wedding was over was great. But Eleanor too? To put it simply, it was fascinating. 

“Oh Dipper, I just can’t wait to meet Graunty Eleanor in France and have her in our lives when we return with her and the Stans to Gravity Falls!” Mabel stated with a happy sigh, doing a little twirl around the room before packing her Duck-tective plushie in her purple suitcase covered in red hearts. “I know she’ll be an amazing aunt! I’ve got a feeling in my heart!” 

Dipper soon paused and thought long and hard about his soon-to-be Graunty Eleanor. He couldn’t believe that they were going to have a great aunt. “Wow… we’re going to have a Graunty Eleanor,” Dipper realized. “I hope she’s nice.” 

“Aw, don’t worry, Dipper,” Mabel reassured him. “I’m sure she will be the best Graunty ever! I mean Grunkle Stan wouldn’t marry her if she was bad and not good enough for him and his family, right?” 

Dipper nodded. He had to admit his sister had a good point. “Yeah, I guess you’re right, Mabel.” 

“You dudes, you guys ready to go to France?” Soos called from downstairs excitedly. “I’ve got my luggage all set!” 

“Yes!” The twins chorused excitedly. 

The twins grabbed their luggage and bolted out of their room, rushing downstairs as if their heads were on fire. 

Soos was already there, waiting for them, the floor cluttered with his luggage, unlocking the door. He beamed when he saw them arrived and announced with great flourish as he grabbed his luggage, “Look at Paris, here we come!” 

With those said, Soos and the twins rushed out to his car, got their things in and headed on down to the airport to get on a plane and go to Paris to attend Stan’s wedding, ecstatic to see Stan and his brother again and meet this mysterious Eleanor Rose and welcome her into their lives.

________________________

After 10 hours of flying on an airplane and playing games and enjoying the sights of the world from above, Soos and the twins finally made it to Paris, France. 

When getting a chance to see the city more closely after getting off the plane, they found out that it was a sight to see. It was covered in buildings that were looked pretty old, but at the same time, looked so new and amazing. There were also Food from bakeries that made your cravings go way over the tops and shops with the most coolest merchandise that you had to have. And many, if not least, dozens of People were walking around and having a good time, enjoying the fresh air of France. 

“Wow! France is sooo amazing!” Mabel exclaimed, her eyes widening in delight at the scene. She soon spotted the Eiffel Tower and rushed up to it in totally shock by seeing it in real life. “Wow! Look! The Eiffel Tower!” 

Dipper and Soos also walked up to get a closer look at the tower they had heard a lot about and only seen in pictures.

“Oh my gosh! I can’t believe I am right here, standing next to the Eiffel Tower in person. I got to preserve this historic moment!” Soos instantly took out his cell phone and took a selfie next to the tower. He smiled at nice. “Nice.” 

“Whoa! The Eiffel Tower! It look even more amazing in really life than in pictures!” Dipper commented, eyeing up at the tower in awe. 

Just then, they heard a big, cheerful, old voice call out from behind, “KIDS! SOOS! YOU’RE HERE! YOU CAME!!!” 

The twins and Soos paused and instantly turned towards the voice. They found Grunkle Stan and Ford waving to them, greeting them with big smiles. 

“GRUNKLE STAN! GRUNKLE FORD!!!” Big smiles appeared on the twins faces upon the sight of their Grunkles. They ran and gave them both big hugs, crying tears of joy. 

“Oh kids! It’s so great to see you!” Stan beamed at each of them, he and Ford hugging them back. “I really missed you’ve old rascals!”

“Yup, things really were quite empty without you kids!” Ford added. “We’re so happy to have you back in our lives!” 

“We’ve missed you too, Grunkle Stan and Ford,” Mabel told him joyfully. 

“And you have no idea how happy we are to have you back in our lives!” Dipper grinned.

Just then, Soos rushed up and embraced the Stan twins in his big, fat arms. “Mr. Pines it’s really you!” He wailed. “You have no idea how empty my heart has been without you guys.” 

After such a long embrace Stan and Ford playfully shoved them off.   
“Alright, alright, that’s enough,” Stan chuckled. 

“We need air to breathe,” Ford added. 

Dipper, Mabel and Soos looked around eagerly. 

“Well where is she?” Mabel asked excitedly. 

“Yeah, we wanna meet her!” Dipper stated eagerly. 

“You have no idea how long the kids and i have been waiting to meet her!” Soos added, shaking with anticipation upon getting to see the newest member of the Pines family. 

Stan looked puzzled. “Wha- who? Who are you guys talking about?” 

Ford shoved his brother by the elbow. “I think they’re talking about your new fiance, Stanley,” He smirked. 

“Oh!!!” Stan laughed loudly. How could he have forgotten that? “Oh right! My beloved! Oh kids, Soos, you guys are gonna love her. She’s the most amazing girl I’ve ever seen in my life! She’s so sweet and lovely…. She’s…. She’s like a vision from heaven! She’s like a shooting star in the sky! She’s like a freshly baked roll of bread! I’ve met her while Ford and I traveled! We got engaged and are planning to get married this week. She’s staying with me and Ford!” 

“Can we meet her?” Mabel begged. “Please?!” 

“But of course, kids! Follow me to the hotel where we’re staying!” 

Dipper, Mabel and Soos beamed and happily followed Stan and Ford all the way to the grand hotel and up the stairs to their room on the fourth floor.   
Stan knocked on the door. “Oh Ellie!” He sang in a sweet voice. “It’s Stanie!” 

“STANIE!!” When she burst open on the door, Dipper, Mabel and Soos had to admit. She was a vision from heaven. She had gorgeous long gray hair that was very long for a 60 year old women of her age. Her eyes sparkled in the light. Her facial and body features made her look like she belong in a magazine or beauty contest. Her blue sweater matched well with her dark blue pants, showing she had a great sense in style. For a women her age, she really looked amazing. Stan really picked a good lady. 

“ELLIE!!!” Stan embraced her with a big hug and a huge smile. “How’s my doll doin’ today?” 

“Oh just great!” She rubbed his back. “Just great!” 

Then she noticed the kids and Soos and Ford. 

“Oh, Stanie, who are these people?” She tapped his back and motioned to them. “I know your brother, of course, but what about the rest of them?”

Stan turned and slapped his head. “Silly me! I forgot to introduce them!” He chuckled and got out of the hug. 

“Well, Ellie, this is my great nephew, Dipper, my great niece, Mabel and my loyal employee, Soos,” He pointed to each of them as he said their names. 

Then he glanced at the kids and Soos and smiled. “And guys, this is my lovely wife, Eleanor Rose, or soon to be Eleanor Pines,” He motioned to her. 

Mabel stared at her in awe, as if she’d seen something from a dream. “Oh my gosh,” Mabel walked up to her. “Your amazing! I can’t wait to have you as a great-aunt!! This is gonna be awesome!” 

Eleanor laughed. “Oh, thank you! Why aren’t you such a precious little ray of sunshine!” She cooed as she playfully rubbed Mabel’s hair. 

Soos then walked up to Eleanor, took off his hat and bowed. “Soon to be Mrs. Pines, I am honored to welcome such a lovely person as you to the Pines family.” 

Eleanor giggled at Soos’ silliness. “Thank you, Sir.” 

Dipper, however he had no idea what to say. He was sweating bullets when it comes to meeting new people. It took a while before he soon finally mustered up enough courage to give a little wave and blurt out a squeekly little, “Hi.” 

Eleanor beamed at him. “Why, hello! Dipper, right? Are you excited to have me as your great aunt?” 

“Yeah, I-” He coughed and tried to make his voice a little louder. “I mean, wow, I can’t believe it.” He gave a small smile, staring at the ground sheepishly. “I mean, it’s hard to believe that you fell for my Grunkle Stan. He’s usually so terrible with women.” 

“Well not this time!” Stan declared to Dipper, wrapping his hands around his fiance. “My Stan magic has gotten to her, right, Ellie?” 

“That’s right, Stan!” She gazed at him romantically before turning back to Dipper. “Your Great Uncle is an amazing and charming man, Dipper! I don’t know how any other women can’t see that! Why, he’s so cute, i just wanna… wanna… suck the blood outta him, ya know?” 

Stan and Eleanor both laughed at her little joke. Even Soos, Mabel and Ford started to crack up a bit. 

Dipper, however, didn’t find it so amusing. There was something a little… off about Eleanor that he noticed when she said the “suck the blood outta him” part. She said it in a sorta little menacing tone and was eyeing Stan hungrily. He didn’t know why, but it really bothered him and was so puzzling. 

After everyone stopped laughing, Eleanor sighed and said, “Woo! Well I’m going back inside. The cookies I baked are almost done! Want some?”

“You know I do, Ellie,” Stan grinned. 

“Well I can’t work on an empty stomach,” Ford stated with a smile, following them into the room. 

“COOKIES!” Soos bellowed, rushing inside with them. 

Mabel smiled and was about to join them, but her brother’s arm stopped her. 

“Mabel… did you notice something…. Off about her?” Dipper questioned. 

“Who? Eleanor? What could be so off about her?” Mabel looked so confused. “To me, she looks like she’s gonna be the best great aunt ever!!!”

“I dunno,” Dipper shrugged. “It seemed a little weird as to how she said she was gonna suck the blood out of him and how she eyed him when she said that.” 

“Oh, Dipper!” Mabel giggled. “I’m sure she wasn’t really meaning that she was gonna suck the blood outta of Grunkle Stan! It’s just an expression! Is that what you were thinking?”

“Well, based on how she said it and looked at Stan… it kinda looked like i was thinking that,” he admitted. 

“Oh, Dipper,” Mabel rolled her eyes at her brother. “Maybe you just feel a little sick from the flight, that’s all.” 

“Oh kids!” Eleanor peered at the door. “I made some cookies! Don’t you guys want some?”

“Yes!! Mabel needs some cookies in her blood!” She ran inside. 

Eleanor tittered at Mabel’s silliness. However when she looked at Dipper and noticed his expression, she frowned. “What’s the matter, Dipper?” She asked, staring at him suspiciously. “Is something up?” 

“Huh? Oh no! No!” Dipper stammered, shaking his head. “No! I was…just... just.. Thinking… that’s all.” 

“About?...” 

“About... ??” 

“About… um.. About..,” Dipper tried to think of something. He then saw it was getting cloudy and dark outside through a hallway window. 

“The rain!” He lied. “The rain! It looks so bad outside! I’m just thinking about if we’ll have a bad weather out there, that’s all.” 

Eleanor slowly nodded. “Yes… it does look pretty bad outside, but i have no idea why you should be worrying about that if you’re indoors.” She shrugged. “Well, anyway, stop standing there and thinking! I’ve got a Stanie to eat soon!” 

Dipper eyes got as big as saucers and he looked up at her in shock. “Wait.. what did you say?!!!!” 

Eleanor gasped and covered her mouth, realising too late what she had said. “Um, I said, you’ve got some cookies to eat now!” She laughed nervously. “Now go!” 

Dipper shook his head. “Call me crazy, but I thought you said-” 

“NO I DID NOT!!!” She snapped, glaring at him coldly. “NOW GO GET YOUR COOKIES!!!” She shoved him forward. 

As Dipper was walking towards the kitchen, he was starting to feel very suspicious towards Eleanor. 

__________________________________

 

The more Dipper saw Eleanor, the more strange and creepy things he saw about her. He started a notebook keep track of it. 

Like one day, he noticed that she closed all the curtains in the house because it was too bright for her. 

“Ellie, do you really have to close all the curtains?” Stan asked her. “I mean, it’s stuffy in here!” 

Eleanor nodded. “Yes, the brightness is just too much for my skin. I hope you understand that, Stanley.”

Stan nodded. “It’s a little weird, but sure, if it’s too bright for you I can respect that. 

Then, on the next day, Dipper noticed that when she grabbed an apple to eat, she wouldn’t eat it normally. She would just suck the juice out of it till it all dried out and then drop it. Dipper could have also sworn that while she sucked the apple, he saw her two front teeth as what appeared to be fangs. It really freaked him out. 

Those two were nothing compared to what he saw on the day before Stan’s wedding. 

That day, two neighbors that lived next door, Didi and Stu Pickles, a married couple who were vacationing in France with their kids and Stu’s brother Drew and his wife Charlotte Pickles and their kid, Angelica, and Stu and Drew’s father Lou, had become close friends with Stan and Eleanor and they stopped by to give a gift. 

“We really think you guys are gonna love this gift,” Didi smiled. “Stu and I put in every effort to make this gift very special to you guys.” 

“Awww guys!” Stan beamed. “You shouldn’t have!”

“It was so nice of you to do this for us!” Eleanor added, touching her heart. “I’m sure whatever it is, we’ll adore it!” 

“Alright, ready? Surprise!!!” Stu removed the bag to reveal a miniature statue of Stan and Eleanor carved out of garlic. 

“Stu and I both made it. I did the design and Stu carved it out,” Didi explained with a smile. 

“Aww, look, Ellie, it’s a statue made out of us! Is it lovely?” When he turned to look at Ellie, he grew worried upon seeing her expression. “Ellie?” 

Eleanor had covered her mouth and looked as if she was gonna throw up. 

“Oh, dear, Eleanor, you don’t look so good,” Didi noted. “Is everything alright?” 

“NO!! GET THAT GARLIC AWAY FROM ME!!!” She screamed, running out of the room.   
Stan shocked by Eleanor’s behavior, turned back to Stu and Didi, “Sorry, guys, guess Eleanor has a disliking to garlic.” 

“Oh no, it’s fine!” Didi reassured him. “Everyone has a disliking to something. Right, Stu?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course. I’ll just make sure that when we ever get or make her a gift next time, we’ll make sure it’s non-garlic material,” Stu said. 

“Yeah, say you guys coming to my wedding tomorrow, right?” Stan asked. 

“Of course!” Didi exclaimed. “We’ll bring Tommy and Dil.”

“And my brother Drew, his wife, Charlotte and Angelica, of course,” Stu added. “And don’t forget pop!”

“Great! See you guys at the wedding!” 

Dipper was hiding under the table during this and took note of Eleanor’s behavior in his notebook. “Alright, let’s see… she maybe has fangs, hates the light, sucks an apple, now runs away from garlic….” Dipper gasped. It was already starting to add up. “Oh no….” Eleanor was not what she seems.   
_______________________________

Mabel was sitting on her bed, playing with her unicorn, when Dipper burst into the room as if his head were on fire. 

“Hey bro-bro!” Mabel greeted. “What’s-”

Dipper didn’t even let her finished. “Mabel!” He was so panicky and shaky from what he just found out about Eleanor. “Grunkle Stan can’t marry Eleanor!! She’s a vampire!!! She wants to suck his blood and eat him!” 

Mabel stared blankly, processing what Dipper had said. Then she burst out laughing. “Eleanor? A vampire?!!! Yeah right!”

“No!!! I’m serious!!” Dipper insisted. “I recording all the things she has done in my notebook and it all adds up! She hates garlic, dislikes the light, sucks up apple juice from an apple, I think i saw her have fangs! She is a vampire and remember when she said she wants to suck the blood outta Stan? It makes sense now! She’s a vampire that has tricked Stan and wants to eat him and suck all his blood!!” 

Mabel laughed. “Dipper, isn’t it obvious what’s going on here?” She put her arms around her brother’s shoulders and smirked. “You either dreamed about all this or are taking this all in the wrong way.” 

“No! I-”

“Hey kids!!” Grunkle Stan bellowed, bursting into the room. 

Mabel and Dipper greeted their Grunkle with smiles, with only Dipper’s being fake. “Hey Grunkle Stan!” they chirped. 

“Well kids, I’m pleased to announce that you’re getting a Graunty tomorrow!” Stan grinned. “My wedding is tomorrow and the wedding outfits will arrive in the morning! And I have assigned very special jobs for you two! Soos and Ford already have the job of being my best men!” 

He looked at Mabel. “Mabel, you got the title of being my flower gal! I want you to get the best flowers you can find to toss at my wedding!” 

“YAAAY!!!!” Mabel squealed. “Thank you, Grunkle Stan! This is a dream come true! I won’t let you down!!” 

She grabbed a pink basket from nearby and rushed outside to find some beautiful flowers for her Grunkle’s big day.

Stan smiled and then turned to Dipper. “Dipper, you have the most important job of all. You get to be the ring bearer.” 

Dipper didn’t seem so excited by the role. “Isn’t that the role for younger boys?” He questioned. 

“Well, yeah, but since you’re the youngest in this family, you get the job,” he explained. He then pulled out a box and opened it up to reveal a pink pillow with two golden rings attached to it. “And, Dipper, when Eleanor and I walk down that aisle, I’m trusting you to keep these rings safe and make sure they stay on this pillow. Can you handle it?” 

Dipper looked concerned. He really wanted to tell his Grunkle Stan that he had a really bad feeling about him marrying Eleanor and that she might have bad plans for him and that she wasn’t what she seems, but upon seeing how happy Stan was and how excited he was for his big day, he didn’t want to ruin it and hurt his Grunkle’s feelings. So Dipper just plastered a fake smile and stated, “Sure. You can count on me, Grunkle Stan.” 

“Great! Now go shower and get ready for tomorrow!” Stan gave Dipper a playfully little noogie before he left the box with the pillow and rings on it on the ground and then walked out of the room and disappeared into the hallway. 

When Grunkle Stan had vanished, Dipper’s eyebrows furrowed with worry. He got a really bad feeling about Stan marrying Eleanor tomorrow. All he could do was hope and pray that things would turn out alright at the ceremony and that his intentions were wrong. 

But as he thought about it more, Dipper was starting to believe that maybe his sister was right. Maybe he was just taking Eleanor the wrong way and just made conclusions without even thinking straight. Maybe Eleanor isn’t a vampire. Maybe she doesn’t have fangs. Maybe she just eats an apple that way. Maybe she just doesn’t like the smell of garlic. Maybe she doesn’t want the light affecting her gorgeous skin. Maybe what she said to Stan was just an expression after all. 

Dipper told this to himself as he started to prepare for his Grunkle Stan’s big day tomorrow.   
__________________________

The day of Stan’s wedding had arrived. After everyone had breakfast and got well-suited into their outfits, they got into a limo that Stan had ordered and drove down to the Cathedral of Notre Dame where Stan and Eleanor would get married. 

In the cathedral, a couple of people who had been close friends with Stan before in the past, like Jimmy Snakes, his Motorcycle riding buddy, Ghost Eyes, a close friend and former partner when Stan was selling Stan Vacs back in New Jersey and a few others. 

Just then, the Pickle family entered the building and took some empty seats. 

“Oh isn’t this exciting?!” Didi whispered, placing Tommy on a empty seat next to her with one arm, while clutching Dil with the other. “We’re gonna get a chance to see another wedding in France!” 

“Let’s just hope it doesn’t turn to be like that wedding where Charles almost married Coco LaBouche,” Stu stated. 

“Wait, what happened at that wedding?” Lou asked, confused, who hadn’t been there.   
Stu and Didi eyed each other and then back at Lou. “Oh. Stuff.” They said together, not wanting to go into full detail on how that wedding turned out. 

Charlotte was busy putting makeup on and checking her compact mirror, Drew was glancing at his watch every now and then and Angelica looked very displeased. 

“Why are we at this boring wedding?!” Angelica grumped, pouting. “Nothing exciting is happening! It’s boring! And I’m not even the flower girl!” 

Lou placed a hand over his head. Angelica’s talk was starting to get on his nerves. “Can somebody please make that girl silent?!” He snapped. 

Angelica’s voice was even starting to get on other people’s nerves. They turned and shot the Pickles a dirty look. 

A look from Stu and Didi showed that neither of them were ready to deal with Angelica’s tantrums. “Drew? Charlotte? Can you please find some way for Angelica to be quiet?” Didi begged. 

Charlotte and Drew shared a smirk and winked at each other. 

“Don’t you guys, worry,” Drew informed. “We have our way with her. We’ve dealt with Angelica many times before.” 

Drew turned to Angelica. “Hey, pumpkin, if you’re quiet, we can take you somewhere fun afterwards! Like the zoo!” 

“Yes! Oh yes!” Charlotte exclaimed. “And maybe we can also buy you a new dolly afterwards, too!” 

Angelica eyes brightened at the idea. “Okay!” She then sat and kept quiet like a perfect little angel. 

Stu, Didi and Lou looked amazed. 

“Why, you guys really know how to shush that kid,” Lou said in awe.   
“Like I said, we learned how to deal with it,” Drew answered. “It took practice, but we got it.”   
__________________________

Meanwhile, the Pines family and Soos had just arrived at the cathedral. 

“Well, Stanley, here we are,” Ford told his brother. “You ready for your big day?” 

“Well… yes, but I gotta admit, I’m a little nervous, too, bro,” Stan admitted.

Ford placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder and squeezed it tight. “Don’t worry, Stanley. Everything is going to be just fine. You have nothing to fear. Everyone who loves and cares for you has your back.” 

Stan smiled. With his brother’s reassurance, he started to feel more confident. “You’re right, bro. You’re right.” 

He took a deep breath and climbed out of the limo. 

Everyone else got out too, except Eleanor, who was still in the limo for some reason. 

“Oh, this is so exciting Dipper!” Mabel twirled around with glee, her lovely pink flower dress shining in the sunlight, clutching a basket full of lovely roses in her hands. “We’re gonna get a new Graunty soon!” 

“Yeah, yeah, sounds great,” Dipper nodded, his hands in the pocket of his tux. He showed enthusiasm on the outside, but in the inside, he was worried about how things were gonna turn out. He hoped things would be okay. 

“Wooo!!” Soos cheered, his fist pumps into the air. “Let’s get this wedding started, dudes!” 

“Easy, Soos!” Stan laughed. “Let me just get Eleanor and we’ll be on our way!” 

Stan walked towards the other side of the limo and opened the door. “Oh, Ellie, are you ready to come out?” He chirped, extending his hand. 

Eleanor smiled and took his hand. “Yes, I, oh!!!” Suddenly as she stood up, Eleanor fell to to the ground. “Oh!!!! Ow!!!!”

“Ellie!!!” Stan screamed. He helped her up. “Ellie are you okay?” 

Soos, Ford, Dipper and Mabel, hearing her cry, rushed over. 

“What’s going on?” Dipper wondered aloud. 

“Stanley, what happened to Eleanor?” Ford questioned with worry rushing over. 

“Is she okay?” Mabel asked, feeling very worried. 

Soos watched the scene, concerned. 

“She fell and I helped her up,” Stan explained. He frowned and looked at Eleanor, whose face looked very painful. “Ellie, please tell us! What happened?” 

“Oh, it’s nothing!” Eleanor waved it off and shook her head. “It’s nothing! I- AHHHHHHHH!!!!” She held her knee in pain. “Oh, my knee! My knee hurts so bad!!!” She moaned. 

Stan became worried and hurt. He did not like to see his upcoming lovely wife in pain. “Don’t worry,” Stan reassured her. “I’ll help you somehow!” 

He picked her up in his arms and turned to the kids, his brother and Soos. “Ford, go find a doctor! I’ll find a spot for Eleanor to settle in! Soos, you stay here with the kids!” 

When Ford rushed off to find the closest doctor and Stan helped Eleanor find a place to rest, Mabel started to cry. “Oh the wedding is ruined!” She wailed. “I was really looking forward to throwing flowers and having a Graunty!” 

“Yeah,” Dipper nodded. He had to admit, even he felt sorry for Eleanor getting hurt. 

“Aw, don’t worry, kids,” Soos bent down and embraced them both. “I’m sure things will turn out alright in the end.

The twins looked up at Soos hopefully. 

“You think so?” Mabel said through hopeful eyes. 

“I know so.” 

_______________________________

Stan eventually found a nearby bench close to a park area that was close to the cathedral. 

“Here ya go, sweetie,” Stan whispered softly. “Rest here.” He placed her down on the bench. 

Eleanor smiled a bit.

“Feeling better?” 

“Why… yes, actually,” She stated. She then touched Stan’s arm sympathetically and looked him straight in the eyes. “And Stanley…, I wanted to…. To…. tell you something….” 

“Yes?” Stan patted her knee, giving a reassured beam. “Tell me anything.” 

“I just wanted to tell you that….” Suddenly she did an evil grinned. “You’re such an incredible fool!” 

Stan looked confused. “Wait? What?”

Before Stan could show any other reaction, Eleanor opened her mouth, revealing her vampire fangs and bit her venom into Stan’s arm. 

Stan screamed and tried to run, but it was too late. He was already feeling week and the venom had reached his brain. He fell down unconscious. 

Eleanor smirked. Vampire bat-like wings appeared on her back. She picked Stan up and flew away, taking him to her cave where she can feast on his flesh.   
_________________________________

Inside the cathedral, everyone was whispering what was going on and what happened to the bride and groom, including the Pickles, who were very worried. 

Even Dil, who was much too little, gave a little whimper at the uneasy tension. 

“Oh dear,” Didi glanced at her watch, while bouncing Dil up and down with another arm, trying to calm him down. She looked at her family. “It’s really getting late. We would have gone through the whole ceremony by now.” 

“Uh, you’re right, Di,” Stu looked around and still saw no sign of them. Finally he stood up. “You know what? I think I’m gonna look for them and find out where they are.” 

“I’m coming with you, Stu,” Didi told him, placing Dil right next to Tommy on a seat. 

Drew and Charlotte stood up to join them too, but a thought stopped Drew.

“Wait a minute, who’s gonna watch the kids?” Drew asked, worried. “We   
can’t leave them alone here.” 

“Pop can,” Stu answered. He turned to Lou. “Right, pop?” 

“Yessiree, bob!” Lou declared. 

Drew and Charlotte hugged Angelica and gave her kisses. 

“Be a good girl, Angelica,” Drew whispered. 

“Yes and you’ll get everything you desire,” Charlotte added. 

Angelica beamed at her parents. “Okay daddy and mommy!” 

Stu and Didi also gave their sons quick little goodbyes and then they left the cathedral. 

Not even a second a past and Lou had already fallen asleep. 

It was at this time, now that all of the grown-ups were gone and his grandfather was asleep, that Tommy decided to ask Angelica what was going on. 

“Hey Angelica?” He called out.

Angelica glared at him. “What do you want,Tommy?” She hissed. 

“I was just wondering, where are our parents going?” He asked, confused. “What’s going on?” 

Angelica shook her head. “How should i know, dumb baby?!” She snapped. “They went outside to see something, but I’m sure it’s nothin’.” She waved it off. “As long as I’m gettin to go to the zoo and toy store afterwards, everything is fine!” 

Tommy wanted to ask more, but decided not too. If Angelica said everything would be fine, then everything will be fine, right?

Dil whimpered again, missing his mommy and daddy and wondering where they went. 

Tommy heard his cries. “Aw, don’t worry, Dil,” He cooed to his baby brother. “Everything’s gonna be fine. Angelica said so and if Angelica says so, then I believe it.” 

___________________________________

Outside of the Cathedral, Didi, Stu, Charlotte and Drew had run into Soos and the Pines twins. 

“Excuse me, do you guys know where Stan and Eleanor is?” Didi asked. “Everybody’s getting worried as to wear they are!”

“Aw, ma'am it is a tragedy,” Soos sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. Dipper and Mabel hung their heads. “The little lady had hurt herself and Stan is taking her to rest somewhere while Ford is getting help.” 

The Pickles all gasped upon hearing what had happened and they shook their heads in disbelief. 

“Aw, poor girl,” Stu frowned. “I hope she’ll be okay.” 

Just then, Ford rushed up. 

“Hey look! Stan’s brother here!” Drew pointed out as Ford came up the road.

Everyone watched as he came. 

“Mr. Pines’ brother! Thank goodness!” Soos looked relieved. “Hopefully, you have brought us all good news!” 

“Grunkle Ford! Oh, please tell us you have found some help!” Mabel pleaded, looking hopefully. 

All eyes watched Ford, as they all waited to listen what he had to say. 

“Go on, Ford,” Stu encouraged. “Tell us. My family and I were so worried, we came outside to find out what’s happening.” 

Ford took a deep breath. “Okay, I found a hospital nearby. It’s called the American Hospital of France,” He pointed in the right direction. He paused, trying to regain his breath from all the running. “I’m going to see where they are right now so Stan can take Eleanor there and they can check her knee. I just… I just… I just need to find them.”  
“Oh, we’re already here,” A mysterious, evil voice answered. “There’s no need to look.” 

Everyone turned and gasped in horror at what they saw. 

There, fluttering high above them, was Eleanor, but she was transformed. Gone was the lovely lady, and replaced by a lovely monster. She had fangs as sharp as knifes. Her wings were bat-like and brown colored. Her hair turned black. Her skin was now pale-white. She now had a cole black dress. Even in her eyes she no longer looked nice and friendly, but dark and menacing. She was carrying Stan in her arms, who was unconscious and was bleeding badly from where she had bitten him. 

Dipper was in shock and look totally horrified. He had been right all along. Eleanor was a vampire. And she had hurt their Grunkle Stan. Oh, if only he knew that she really had been, he would have stopped Stan from marrying her in a snap! 

“See, Mabel?!” He screamed in panic at her. “I told you!” 

“Oh, Dipper, I’m so sorry!” Mabel wailed. “I should have believed you! And now she has Grunkle Stan and has hurt him!” 

“STANLEY!!” Ford screamed.

“Oh no! Mr. Pines!” Soos cried, feeling so upset upon seeing what that monster had done to him. 

The Pickles were shocked. Never in their entire lives had they ever encountered anything like this before. 

“Oh my gosh!” Charlotte screamed. “That lady is not human! Stan had almost marrying a monster!” 

“Never mind that, Charlotte!” Drew shouted. “She hurt him! Look at that blood in his arm! I don’t even know if he’s alive!” 

“Oh, what do we do?!” Didi panicked. 

“I dunno, Di!” Stu screamed. “I dunno! This situation is EVEN worse than what happened at Chaz’s wedding!” 

Eleanor grew angry upon all the chatter. Her eyes glowed red. “SILENCE!!” She roared. 

Everyone, terrified by the sound of her voice, silenced and didn’t say a word. 

“There, that’s better,” She grinned and continued on. “I just came by to let you say good-bye to Stan since is the last time you’re ever gonna see him!” She lifted him up and cackled. “See, I’m secretly a vampire that comes around, looking for men with good meat on their bones. And when I met Stanley, his meat looked so nice to me, I just had to have him! So I made him think I had interest in him and bam! Piece of cake! And now, I’ll take him into my cave and feast on his flesh!” 

“Oh yeah?” Ford put his foot down and stepped forward. He wasn’t gonna let some creature mess around with his brother. “We’ll I’m not gonna let you mess with my brother!” 

“And we’re not gonna let you mess around with our Grunkle!” Dipper cried out bravely. 

Mabel nodded in agreement. “Yeah! You played around with us and now you’re gonna pay big time, sister!!!!” 

He and Mabel joined Ford and glared at her. They cared for their Grunkle very much, and would do anything, even fight a vampire, to save him. 

Soos also stepped up, pounding his fist. “If you mess with Mr. Pines, then you get the punch from Soos!” He declared. 

Even Didi, Stu, Drew and Charlotte joined them. Now even though they had no experience in these situations, Stan had become a good friend when they met him while they vacationed here, so they wanted to help out too. 

“Give Stan back now!” Didi snapped. 

“Or face the price!” Stu growled. 

“Now, normally this isn’t my type of thing,” Charlotte said. “But if it’s related to friends and family, I’m in fighting mode!” 

“Me too!” Drew said. 

Eleanor glared at them all. “Oh, why aren’t you all so brave!” She gushed with mockery. Then she burst out laughing. “But let’s face it, you’re all wasting your time! You’ll never be able to stop me!” 

Everyone started to look a little nervous. 

“She’s kinda right, dudes,” Soos frowned. “We don’t really have any weapons.” 

“Oh what will we do!” Mabel cried. “We have to think of something! We can’t let her take Grunkle Stan away!” 

“Wait!” Ford suddenly shouted and brightened. “I have an idea!”

Everyone turned to him, hopeful. 

“What is it, Grunkle Ford?” Dipper asked. 

“Well, I just remembered that I studied female vampires when I was still researching about Gravity Falls a long time ago,” he explained. “And I learned that if a trace of light gets on their skin, they disappear and vanish into thin air!” 

Dipper slapped himself silly. How could he forget that! “Of course!” He grinned. “Lights are one of their major weaknesses! If we can just shine a light source on her, she’ll vanish!” 

“I have a flashlight in my pocket!” Stu called out, pulling a flashlight out from the back of his pants. 

“Brother, you’re a lifesaver!” Drew cried. 

“That’s the man I married,” Didi smiled, staring at him dreamily and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Stu blushed. 

“Why it’s perfect!” Ford smiled.

Everyone started to look hopeful and happy. Looks like Stan was gonna be saved after all! 

“Hang on, Grunkle Stan! We’re coming for you!” Mabel whispered determinedly. 

Eleanor glared at them impatiently. “Well if you’re all done and said your goodbyes already, I guess I’ll be off! Toodles!” 

She was about to take off, when a voice behind her cried, “WAIT!!!”   
She turned and and saw Stu Pickles. “What is it now?!!” She snapped. 

Everyone pretended to look upset as Stu said in most fake saddest voice, “If it would be alright with you, I’d… I’d… “ He fiddled around with his polka-dotted tie a bit before he continued. “I’d like to give the most special goodbye to Stan.” 

Eleanor groaned, but agreed. “Fine! But make it quick!” She held Stan out to him. 

Stu took a deep breath and began, “Stan, I just wanted to say goodbye to you. I know we only known each other for a short time, but you’ve really become such a good friend to me and my family. And Eleanor,” He looked up at her. “Before you leave with him… let me just.. Let me just..” He became smug and took the flashlight out of his pocket, turned it on and shined it on Eleanor. “SHINE THIS LIGHT RIGHT ON YOUR FACE!!!!” 

Eleanor had just now too late realized that this had been a trap. “Noooo!!!!!! Curse youuuuu!!!!” Her voice echoed as she vanished into a puff of smoke. 

Stan’s unconscious body fell to the ground. 

The Pickles all crowded around Stu. They cheered him and congratulated him for saving the day. But when they all turned to look at the Pines, their glee turned to sadness. 

Ford, Dipper, Mabel and Soos all stared down at Stan looking very hurt. Blood was pooling out of the arm where Eleanor had bitten him. Mabel hugged her Grunkle and cried. Dipper bent down towards and cried with her. Soos hung his head and started to weep. Ford was about to weep, too. 

Didi came up and wrapped her arms around Ford. “I’m sorry,” she told him.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Ford’s voice started to crack. “I just wish i’d known about that woman being a monster sooner. Then I could have stopped this from happening.” 

“Us too!” Soos, Mabel and Dipper stated all at the same time, tears rolling down their faces. 

“Hey,” Stu walked over. “It’s not over yet. Maybe the hospital can treat him and cure him!” 

“Good idea, Stu!” Didi commented. “Maybe he’s just unconscious!” 

Charlotte and Drew nodded in agreement. 

Mabel scrambled to Stan’s chest to hear his heartbeat. It was still beating. Mabel smiled widely that she ever had before. Nothing could make her happier at that moment than her Grunkle Stan still being alive. “Guys! His heart is still beating! We still have a chance to bring him back!” 

Ford, Soos and Dipper all started to look hopeful. There still was a chance. 

“Quick! Let’s take him to the hospital!!” 

Soos lifted Stan up and rubbed Stan’s back. “Hang in there, Mr. Pines.” He whispered. “Don’t give up on us, now.” 

Ford quickly lead all of them to the nearby hospital. 

Didi and Stu followed, with Drew and Charlotte close behind, Drew telling her, “Charlotte call pop and tell him to take the kids and tell him to meet us at the American Hospital of France.” 

Charlotte nodded and called Lou and explained to him the situation and where to go to. 

They all headed down to the hospital, hoping in their hearts that Stan will be fine. 

________________________________

Stan had turn out alright, which was a huge relief to everyone. The doctors were able to give enough blood back that brought him back into his conscious and healed him back to life. Everyone was so relieved, especially Stan’s own family. They told him what had happened and once Stan heard it, he felt bad. He said he was sorry for trusting Eleanor and that he should’ve been more careful. He also said that he felt guilty for putting his whole entire family and friends in danger. But Soos, Ford and the twins reassured him that everything was fine and that all was forgive and they were just so happy to have him back. They all smothered him with hugs. Stan smiled and hugged them back. Nothing could have made him happier than having love and forgiveness from his family. He made a promise that from now on he’ll be more careful with women and make sure his family was more safe. 

Right now, the Pines and Pickles were at the airport saying their goodbyes. The Pines were heading back to Gravity Falls, with Stan and Ford rejoining them and the Pickles were heading back to their daily lives. 

“Stu Pickles, thank you,” Stan shook his hand. 

“You really kicked some vampire butt out there!” Dipper stated. 

“If it wasn’t for you having that flashlight, Grunkle Stan would have been a goner!” Mabel added happily. “You’re our hero!” 

Stu chuckled. “Well I just did what was necessary at the time.” He cradled Tommy in his arm, who was sucking his thumb and Dil who was happy blowing spit bubbles to amuse himself 

“But it was a brave thing, my boy!” Lou walked over and patted his son the back. He heard the story from Didi at the hospital. “You saved a man’s life! You have no idea how proud I am of you! Out of all the inventions you made, none of it compares to this!”

“Thanks, pop,” Stu blushed. 

Angelica looked confused. “Mommy? Daddy? What did Uncle Stu do?” She asked. 

Drew and Charlotte looked at each other then back at their daughter. 

“Something heroic,” Drew simply answered. 

“But whaaaat?!”

“We’ll tell you when you’re older,” Charlotte informed her. “You’re just too young to understand it now.” 

“No fair!!!” Angelica whinned. She crossed her arms. 

“Angelica, remember, if you’re quiet and don’t throw a tantrum, the zoo and the toy story,” Drew reminded her. 

Angelica squealed. “Oh, okay!” She beamed and stood still like a perfect little angel. 

Drew and Charlotte smirked at each other. It worked like a charm. 

Didi glanced at her watch. “Well, it looks like it’s time for us to go. We don’t want to miss our flight. We got a house to go back to.” 

“And we have somewhere to be, too,” Ford grinned. “It was nice to meet you guys. Take care.” 

“You, too.” 

Then, the Pickles grabbed their luggages and walked away. They waved goodbye to the Pines and headed of to their flight for their home. 

The Pines waved goodbye back. 

“Well, guys, it’s time for us to go back to Gravity Falls, too,” Stan told his family, beaming. “You all ready?” 

Everybody nodded. 

And then, they all headed back to Gravity Falls to continue on their normal lives. Even though Dipper and Mabel didn’t get a Graunty they wanted, they still had their Grunkle Stan and Ford, Soos and his kind hearted grandma. And as long as they were around, it was okay and perfect for Dipper and Mabel.


End file.
